Many persons transport animals in vehicles. Placement of the animals, particularly large dogs, in the vehicle requires that the animal jump or be lifted and placed in the vehicle. The seat or floor of the vehicle may be two to three feet above the ground. While such a height is not difficult for young, vigorous animals to mount, jumping to such a height is more difficult or impossible for older animals.